


[Podfic] For North America

by katemonkey, lady_krysis (saekhwa)



Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: Crack, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-04
Updated: 2012-03-04
Packaged: 2017-11-01 03:29:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katemonkey/pseuds/katemonkey, https://archiveofourown.org/users/saekhwa/pseuds/lady_krysis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Max is less evil and more manic, and Wade is long-suffering and good at killing people, and everything is implied. Podfic of the story by Lady Krysis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] For North America

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saekhwa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saekhwa/gifts).
  * Inspired by [For North America](https://archiveofourown.org/works/154462) by [lady_krysis (saekhwa)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saekhwa/pseuds/lady_krysis). 



> Thanks to Lady Krysis for letting me podfic this story!

[ ](http://www.box.com/s/bty5cja85m2unfax4gt1)

[ **2.8mb mp3 available on Box.com** ](http://www.box.com/s/bty5cja85m2unfax4gt1)


End file.
